your fake smile
by XxDamned ForeverXx
Summary: yori is finally fed up with her yuuki not telling her anything, what does she do to ensure she will never come back hurt again? a birthday present for my buddy, kayla.   RATED M FOR FEMMLEMONS!


The light brown haired girl watched as her best friend put on her uniform readying herself to go out for night watch duty again. This time Yuuki had a bandage around her hand and even though she claimed it was a scratch it had been wrapped up for a day going on two now. Sighing quietly yori pulled the covers up pretending to be asleep so that yuuki wouldnt feel like she had to make excuses again. That was just like the ebony haired girl to get flustered when she said goodbye and start spouting out really bad cover up stories about whatever had gone wrong that night. Yori always smiled and pretended like she believed her no matter what but sometimes it got really hard to just look at her like that without doing anything. The prefects were supposed to be student patrollers but somehow yuuki was always worn and bruised and zero had huge grudges against each of the night class's students and was a regular truant. It couldnt have been normal out there, that much she knew. Yuuki smiled and skipped out with that happiness that always seemed so false to her going out to take on another long night that was bound to result in more mysteries and wounds. She couldnt let this continue any more. Did she even understand how worried she was every night? Yori even feigned ignorance just to make yuuki feel better but... It was time to stop. She had to show her how concerned she was.  
Thats right, yori nuzzled her pillow, when yuuki got back things would come to an end. It was a promise

the door creaked open slowly and yuuki stepped inside as quietly as she could without turning on the light. It was really early in the morning and there had been another problem with idol acting up around her for no reason which had resulted in zero having another fit. Then kaname had gotten involved so zero had naturally turned red and stomped off and thats what yuuki had been doing for the past few hours.  
The light flashed on and she jumped at the sight of yori standing in front of her with her finger lingering on the switch for a moment. "y-yori! Whah! What was t-that for? You really scared me." she said rubbing the back of her head nervously. Her hand was snatched and slammed up above her head on the door roughly. Looking up in her room mate's intense eyes she felt a prickle of fear well up inside of her even though she had fought worse and come out on top. "whats wrong with you? Do you have a fever?" yuuki tried to joke using her free hand to feel yori's head for a temperature and it was quickly put with the other one.  
"what have you been doing?" she leaned her face closer to yuuki's taking in the frightened blush that spread across her features. "shouldnt you tell me?"  
The gaurdian shook her head quickly sending her hair flying everywhere. She looked off to the side trying not to make eye contact with her best friend. It was against the rules to tell her about her job as a gaurdian so she was sworn to keep the balance but the real reason was that she was simply blown away by this sudden change that she found she couldnt speak even if she had been allowed to. Yori sighed knowing she had lost her voice already. "yuuki, im scared for you. I dont know why you cant tell me but im worried about how its hurting you. Please.. Dont go anymore. For me, just stop comming back hurt. It hurts seeing you smile so fakely while your trying to hide Everything FROM ME" yori's voice raised an octave at the last part barely getting it out before her eyes started tearing up "please? I love you so much..."  
She trailed off unable to speak any longer and yuuki made a strange noise. Their lips were pressed together softly from the close proximity barely moving for fear of some unknown consequence. Slowly yori let herself lean in and fully bring their lips into a real kiss that tasted sweeter than anything she had ever known. The surprising thing was, yuuki was actually kissing back bringing an intense heat into the embrace. Yuuki relaxed her body against the door and yori entwined their fingers together bringing their bodies closer to satiate this new unplanned hunger they felt.  
A few minutes later They found themselves stumbling over onto yuuki's bed with an intent of letting things further themselves. Yori was unbuttoning her school jacket quickly and messily and yuuki made a one feeble attempt at possibly stopping this even when she knew she didnt want it to ever end. "yori.. Hn this isnt.. Were both g-girls.."  
The other girl tore open her shirt and nuzzled the space between her small breasts. "i know youve been trying to get zero in kaname's pants for a long time. This isnt any different." she purred wiping away the only excuse with a small bit of knowledge she wasnt supposed to know in the first place.  
Yuuki whimpered softly as her bra was pulled over her head and discarded on the floor without hesitation letting the cold night air react with her hot body causing a shiver to rack her spine. Yori kissed the pale milky flesh before her taking her time to reach yuuki's left nipple. A moan filled the air as she gave it a tentative lick or two before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it affectionately. Yuuki squirmed feeling the heat settle between her legs as she started getting wet. It was such an unknown feeling that she couldnt help but moan from the overwhelming pleasure of it. Yori bit down lightly causing her to yelp before the girl moved on to the other nipple and massaged the abused one making sure to keep her stimulated. Yuuki tried to squeeze her legs together and her room mate got the hint pulling her mouth away from her chest in favour of hiking up her skirt and pushing yuuki's legs apart. She settled herself between them and ran a curious finger lightly over her panties right over the problem area earning her a surprised gasp of pleasure. Her finger wandered over the material and snaked under it to tease the wet entrance and skirt over her clit. Yuuki bucked her hips and yori proceeded to remove her underwear moving in to let her nose nudge the gaurdian's thigh. Hot lips kissed her and started teasing her clit by taking it into her mouth and sucking on it harshly letting her tongue graze over it untill it was swollen to the size of a walnut and yuuki was dubly writhing in confused pleasure. She had barely started and already she was like this, what a hopeless prefect chairman had. Yori swirled the wet muscle around the wet entrance making the cirles smaller and smaller as she went on until finally she darted her tongue in quickly for a small taste. Yuuki curled her toes as the tongue went back in this time with two fingers that stretched her a little too much for her first time.  
"Y-yor.. Yori!" she moaned pulling her fingers through the short curly brown hair that was nestled between her legs and pulled a little bit.  
Yori added a third finger and proceeded to scissor inside of her doing her best to get far in enough to rub her center of pleasure. Another much louder moan escaped yuuki's lips and yori started humming much to the girl's pleasure. Somthing inside of her broke and she cried out lowly before her good spot was hit again and it turned into another groan.  
Not long after yuuki screamed yori's name one last time she came into her mouth. The light haired girl lapped it up before moving up to remove her own clothes and collapse onto yuuki. Her hands tiredly made their way over her friend's body wondering vaguely how she had known all this time that somthing was wrong. Yuuki curled up next to her and buried her face in yori's chest. Her smile wasnt fake.. Was it..?

"im sorry, yuuki got a fever last night and started having nightmares and when i went to wake her she got frightened. Forgive us if we disturbed any of you." yori coughed delicately into her fist as she spoke to the girls dorm rep outside of her room while yuuki slept in.  
"its fine. You dont look well either, you two get some rest and ill Apologise to the girls for you. Get better soon" she smiled and backed up a step not wanting to catch whatever it was.  
"thank you, senpai" she coughed again before walking back to her room where yuuki was waiting for her just as naked as last night. "good morning, yuuki" she kissed her softly and yuuki blushed.  
"why did you do all of that.. Last night?" she asked turning a lovely shade of red.  
Yori laughed and ran a hand over her body kissing her again. "because its fanservice dedicated to kayla the birthday girl." she giggled pushing the brunette down on the bed.  
"oh"


End file.
